A simple answer
by missdaine
Summary: just an idea i had. What if Buffy's death could correct everything in season 7? What if just her death wasnt enough to fix the inbalance?


Ok so I started writing this story a couple of years ago on an old fanfiction account. I never finished. This is me attempting it again, I felt I had to because even though I'm not the greatest writer I think the story line is to interesting to just let lie.

The story takes place at some point ho hum. To be honest I haven't watched the series for a while I will do at some point. So Sorry for the faults.

I own nothing no one bla bla bla.

This story is mainly about getting this nagging idea across, i will continue if people are interested so review please.

Rated M for later chapters.

* * *

It was dark, very dark she couldn't see or hear a thing but she knew she wasn't alone. She could feel the fear slowly creeping up her spine threatening to overwhelm her if she let it. Taking a breathe she tried to steady her nerves, nails digging into her palm she tried to use the pain the center herself, to late she realized her nails had broken the skin. Immediately she unclenched her palms but it was already to late she new this and her heart beat leaped into her mouth. She felt his patience snap as the first droplet of blood fell from her finger, he had his body firmly pressed against her back before the blood reached the floor. She didn't fight him, there wasn't any point in trying he pulled her roughly against him and she could feel him loosing control. Her breathe came in shaky gasps and she couldn't help a whimper from escaping her as she felt his hand push back her hair. He kissed her neck one time but left his lips grazing her neck "your mine" spike's husky voice brushed against her skin. Buffy tried to struggle against him the fear finally getting the better of her, but it was to late and Spike merely chuckled softly at her efforts before moving his teeth back towards her neck.

Buffy sat bolt right up in bed, her body shaking and sweating. The phone was ringing, she was in her bed, at home, she was safe… but the first was still coming. Numbly she answered the phone. "Hello" her voice sounded hoarse, flinching slightly she hoped she hadn't been yelling in her sleep, the last thing she needed was for potentials to hear her screaming for her life from something that wasn't even really happening.

"Buffy?" Giles' voice streamed through the phone his tone rendering Buffy alert immediately. "I may have found how to stop the first… Buffy we need to talk, its… well… we need to talk. Come to the magic box"

The world was falling away; Buffy was sitting on a stool in the magic box and to Buffy even If just for a moment It felt as if that stool was the only thing in the world. And then she was back plummeted head first in to reality and she couldn't breathe it felt as if the trip back to reality had knocked the wind from her. But yet she didn't move, she was stronger then that _dammit _she thought as the world seem to tip on end. How could Giles expect her to absorb this information at all. Sighing she made herself focus on something in the room. Feet, yes feet were a good start, she liked feet.

Giles watched feeling helpless and angry at himself, but as ever he had said what needed to be said. "Believe me Buffy If there was another way… but after what you have seen and what Anya was told…. I have gone to all my sources, evaluated every other option I had but this was the only way. It will restore balance, order. You coming back to life was far to great an upset in the scheme of things it allowed evil to get a foothold. At first I thought that maybe just your death would correct this, but it would not be enough… I'm sorry Buffy if there was another way I would have found it by now and we are running out of time. You have to become a demon"

His words grounded Buffy, she was still a warrior at heart and her duty called to her and suddenly she wanted this to happen. It felt right; it was what she had to do. Now that she was calm she realized that it was the only way determination set she lifted her face from the ground. "No one has to know, we have to contact Willow and Spike. That's it. Vampire really is the only safe option we know, and Willow can return my soul. We will have to work out the other things later. For now get them here. I want this moving as soon as possible, I wont have any more people dying because of me… Giles?"

"Yes Buffy?" the pain in his eyes moved her and she almost lost her composure

"This will fix it wont it? Restore the balance? Your sure?" she was surprised her voice didn't crack as she asked in barley a whisper.

"I'm sure Buffy" he wished he was as sure as he sounded

Buffy just nodded and moved towards the phone.

He was loosing her Giles felt utterly helpless like so many times before. After protecting her for so long, he was about to loose her for a second time.


End file.
